


Hit the Snooze Bar

by smiley_seulgi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: An account of Jisoo waking up Jennie in the morning with Jennie begging for the older woman to fall asleep ft. Jisoo accidentally falling in love with her and her clingy behavior.





	Hit the Snooze Bar

“Jennie.”

Jisoo’s voice, robust with warmth, low in tone, husky to her ears, fills Jennie’s dreams. The sound of her name spoken so softly, like the texture of rich velvet, echoes throughout Jennie’s mind over and over again, like a wishful string of silent prayers. 

 

Before Jisoo had spoken, Jennie had been immersed in a vast world filled with all kinds of fairytale creatures. While she was asleep in her bed, Jennie's mind soared like the winds of a bird against a strong current of wind. 

 

She was riding a stallion. A grand steed the color of a starless night sky, hooves clapping against the ground like thunder. Together, they rode gallantly through the fairytale realm. Jennie was on her way to fulfill a noble quest - saving a nameless princess in distress. 

 

However, the gentle way the older woman sighs out her name causes Jennie’s heart to skip a beat, even while she’s fast asleep. Her dream begins to fade away, slowly but surely. The vivid colors of the long green grass lapping up at her horse’s hooves drained away to a dull gray. 

 

The princess’s tower, her final destination, fades into the distant horizon. The glittering fairies weaving in and out of the thick woods surrounding her on either side began to disappear into thin air. Her surroundings take on the all too familiar whitening of waking. 

 

Jennie lies incredible still beneath her thick down comforter, eyes still closed, clinging to the remains of her fairytale themed fantasy. It had been months since she’d dreamt something so wonderful. With their hectic schedule, it was lucky if they slept more than a few hours. 

 

Jennie still needed to save her princess, a beautiful young woman with her shoulder length hair like waves of ink and her sparkling stars for eyes, and she wouldn’t let go that easily. Furiously, Jennie spurred her horse on, headed straight for the withering castle. 

 

Stuck in the odd sensation of being half awake and half asleep, she almost succumbs to the beckoning of slumber once more, as if she were floating in between the realm of slumber and reality. Jennie was more than willing to dip back into the current her dream was taking her. 

 

Until Jisoo reaches out and lays a hand over her, that is, shattering any semblance of serenity Jennie had felt so strongly before. At the older woman’s touch, Jennie’s eyelids threaten to fly open. Her nose scrunches instinctively. Her fingers begin twitching by her sides. 

 

“Jennie.” Her name comes a little more forcefully from Jisoo’s mouth. Despite this, her voice still manages to hold the same adoration and gentleness Jennie has come to love about waking up in the morning. Nothing is better than starting your day off with someone you love. 

 

Although Jennie’s characteristically grumpy when woken up early in the morning by the other girls, Jisoo has changed all of that. Now the older girl’s palm rests flat atop the layers of blankets and comforter, a faint but blissful pressure on Jennie’s stomach. 

 

With her hand splayed across the soft fabric, Jisoo presses down a little, shaking the younger girl ever so slightly. But Jennie’s eyes flick open only when the older girl’s fingernails graze against her scalp tantalizingly slow, tangling in the wild mane of her light brown hair. 

 

Eyes half lidded and glittering with dancing fairies and knights in shining armor, Jennie gazes up at the older woman with a tender smile that makes Jisoo’s heart melt.

“Oh, hi.” Her own voice is soft and riddled with sleep, lost somewhere in the dream world she had left behind. 

 

For a moment, Jennie pauses, stretching her sore limbs out. Jisoo retracts her touch, poised at the edge of Jennie’s mattress with her hands in her lap. As she stretches, Jennie realizes something vital to her dream. Jisoo looked like the princess she'd been so desperate to save. 

 

At the sound of Jennie’s stretching, Jisoo can’t resist the smile that breaks out across her face. Her heart shaped lips curl up around the edges, and Jennie watches, mesmerized, at how beautiful she is, at how she was the princess in her dreams. “It’s time to get up, Jennie.” 

 

Lazily, Jennie’s hand drags up from the covers and wraps around one of Jisoo’s wrists. The older woman is warm to the touch as Jennie curls her fingers over her skin. She wants Jisoo closer to her, to envelop herself in Jisoo’s comforting embrace and fall fast asleep again. 

 

“Five more minutes?” Jennie begs, blinking away the harsh light of the room. Jisoo feels her resolve beginning to crumble. Though they only have a few spare moments of respite in between their busy schedule for this year’s comeback, mostly for meals, she finds herself wavering.

 

“Please?” Jennie whimpers, tugging pathetically on Jisoo’s arm. It’s as if she can sense the way Jisoo is wavering before her. Jisoo bites her lip, eyes flicking over to the bedside clock propped up on the younger woman’s bedside table then back to study Jennie’s pleading gaze. 

 

“Just five?” She asks, crooking one eyebrow up. Jennie pouts, reaching her other hand out to grasp onto Jisoo’s shoulder. “Just five,” she echoes, mumbling sleepily. Her eyes are hazy, clouded over and drooping with exhaustion. Jisoo didn't stand a chance against such cuteness. 

 

Chaeyoung and Lisa already out that morning, off on one of their secret shopping dates near Hongdae. Jisoo only let the pair go when they promised to bring back lunch for all of them. She knew she and Jennie had a couple hours to spare before the younger girls returned home. 

 

It wouldn’t hurt to let Jennie sleep in a bit, right? Maybe Jisoo herself could catch up on the latest book she was reading. She could enjoy a couple cups of tea in the solace of her bedroom, curled up in her bed without a single thought to worry her. She liked the sound of that. 

 

“Okay, Jennie,” she whispers, nodding her approval. As Jisoo pushes herself up off of Jennie’s bed to let her rest, the younger woman’s grip on her wrist tightens. “Wait,” Jennie murmurs, voice still laden with the weight of her dreams. Her darkening eyes lure Jisoo to stay put. 

 

Frozen in place, staring into the younger woman’s gaze, Jisoo does exactly what she’s told, pausing mid-step, a brilliant crimson blooming across her face. Jennie lifts the corner of her comforter up ever so slightly, beckoning Jisoo with those pleading eyes. “Come here, Jisoo.” 

 

She tugs at Jisoo’s pajama shirt to gather her attention after a moment of shared silence between them. Had the older girl heard her at all? Slowly, the tips of Jisoo’s ears began to turn a faint shade of red. “Jisoo?” Jennie questioned, tugging once more on Jisoo’s sleeve. 

 

“Alright, scoot over,” Jisoo mumbled sheepishly, grabbing the corner of Jennie’s blankets and holding them up for herself. Jennie breaks out into a sleepy smile and complies, moving over to leave enough room for Jisoo to settle down beside her on the mattress. 

 

Jennie slings an arm around Jisoo’s slender waist and draws her close, face nuzzling into the crook of Jisoo’s neck, making herself comfortable as if it’s second nature. In the blink of an eye, Jennie’s breathing levels out, leaving Jisoo wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. 

 

She can feel the way Jennie’s chest rises and falls against her. She breathes in the scent of the younger girl’s Chanel perfume as it wafts up from her hair. With silence surrounding them, Jisoo begins to enjoy a different sort of peace than she originally pictured having. 

 

“Jennie?” She whispers.

A hand comes up to caress her hair, and Jennie sighs softly.

“Jennie.”

The younger girl hums once, lips vibrating against the skin of Jisoo’s neck.

Jisoo stills, her heart racing as the younger girl tightens her arms around her.

“It’s been five minutes.”

 

 

There’s another hum, followed by two mumbled words. “I know.” Jennie has no intention of moving, tightening her hold on Jisoo. Defeated once more, Jisoo decides to finally close her eyes and sink back into Jennie’s bed. Comfort and warmth radiate over her, calming her heart beat. 

 

With the pad of her thumb, Jisoo strokes the soft skin of Jennie’s forearm and glances down at the sleep figure beside her. In vain, Jisoo fights to stay awake, yearning to absorb the entirety of this moment, complete serenity with Jennie, for just a second longer. 

 

Jisoo wins the battle for another minute or two, before her eyelids begin to droop lower and lower. Sleep washes her over completely once Jennie tangles their legs together beneath the sheets and presses up even closer against her, murmuring incoherent sentences in her sleep.

 

“I love you, Jisoo.”  It’s quiet, barely there, but she heard it all the same. A smile tugs at her lips just before her eyes close. She loves Jennie and she knows Jennie loves her back...at the end of the day, that’s all that really matters - spending time with the ones you love. 

 

With that last thought crossing her mind, Jisoo allows herself to fall asleep in Jennie’s arms. There wasn’t a single care in the world as far as she was concerned. “I love you, too,”  drifts from her lips like a quiet lullaby, shifting to press a kiss to Jennie's temple. 

 

Lisa and Chaeyoung arrive at the dorm two and a half hours later, arms laden down with shopping bags. They deposit the large brown paper bag filled with takeout food on the kitchen countertop and skip over to Jennie and Jisoo’s room to notify them that they were ready to eat. 

 

“Jisoo unnie’s not in her room,” Lisa called out, shutting the older girl’s bedroom door with a confused look. Silently, the pair pad over to Jennie’s closed door. In unison, both of them press an ear against the wood, straining to hear any sort of sound from inside. 

 

Chaeyoung puts a lone finger to her lips, the gesture instantly silencing the taller girl. Taking the hint, Lisa nods her head furiously and watches as the red haired vocalist turned the knob as quietly and slowly as she could to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

 

Once there’s a significant crack in the door, the two of them hold their breath and take a quick peep inside. The sight of the sleeping forms of their unnies twined together in Jennie’s bed causes them to let out a sigh of relief. 

 

Chaeyoung leans coolly against the threshold of Jennie’s bedroom with her arms crossed and a wide grin playing across her face. Lisa rests her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, holding her hand over her mouth to prevent her from squealing at the sight of such cuteness. 

 

“They’re cute together,” Lisa comments casually as they make their way back into the kitchen. Chaeyoung shrugged nonchalantly, taking their boxes of food out from the depths of the takeout bag. She passes Lisa a container and digs in. “We been knew.” 


End file.
